Muggle Life Or Not?
by hedwigmail
Summary: In the summer after the fifth year. What happens over Hermione’s Summer Vacation? Is it purely muggle like Harry, Ron and all readers think or is there a wizard thrown into it? How do we know who that wizard is? Please read.
1. Home Again

**Muggle Life... Or Not?**

By: hedwigmail

**SUMMARY: **In the summer be fore the sixth year. What happens over Hermione's Summer Vacation? Is it purely muggle like Harry, Ron and all readers suspect or is there a wizard thrown into the mix? How do we know who that wizard is? Please R & R! If you R & R mine I'll R & R yours, I swear!

**A/N:** So, hi readers. I know this plot sounds like another story I wrote, but believe me they're going to branch off in completely different directions.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry potter stuff!

**Chapter 1: Home Again**

Hermione slowly walked up the pathway that led to her house. When she reached the door she got out her keys and fumbled with the lock before she fell through the door. Hermione cursed and made to get up when a hand came down to help her.

Hermione took it and steadied herself. When she was finally on her feet she looked up at the hand's owner.

"How did you get here before me?" Hermione asked.

"My parents drove me, and as you know my father is a dangerous driver." he said.

"Yes, I know that but how did _you_ get into my house?" Hermione asked.

"Do you have short term memory lose or something? You gave me keys remember? Why do you sound so angry?" he responded.

"I'm just frustrated with Harry and Ron, that's all. I can't tell them anything anymore." She sighed.

"Why don't we just tell them?" he asked while moving closer and hugging her.

"Because it will ruin your reputation and they'd be furious. There's no way we can tell them any of this, Draco."

**A/N: So how do you like it so far? I know it was really short so I'll improve on it.**

**Please review!**


	2. Draco's Debating Skills

**Muggle Life... Or Not?**

**By: hedwigmail**

**A/N:** Wow, this is great! My shortest story got the most reviews! I think that tells me something, but what? Maybe I should write short chapters! Thank you so much reviewers! I Love you... in a non-emotional way!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize to be Harry Potter or anything else for that matter.

**Chapter 2: Draco's Debating Skills**

"Hermione, they're going to find out anyways" Draco said, "It's better if they find out from us, than finding out accidentally."

"I know," Hermione replied, "but they're definitely not ready Harry just saw Lord Voldemort come back to life and it would wreck havoc on his soul if I told him I'm dating you."

"Then why not Ron?"

"I told you remember. Ron can never keep a secret."

"Why would it be so bad for Harry to know about us?" Draco asked concernedly.

"Draco," Hermione sighed exasperatedly, "He still thinks you and your family are evil. They'd question your loyalty, and if I told them the truth they'd never talk to me again."

"It all depends on the way you tell it to them. If you say it smoothly and slowly they're sure to understand."

"You don't know them like I do Draco," Hermione responded, "They'll definitely flip out!"

"So, When are you going to tell them? Hermione, we have to have this planned out! I love you and they're going to find out sooner or later. I'm not going to keep calling you a mudblood. I haven't actually meant that since 2nd year." Draco raised his to almost a yell.

"Draco, I promise I will tell them and I love you too (**A/N: Wow that sounded corny!) **But, I can't tell them right now, it would ruin our friendship!" Hermione sobbed, "Do you understand?"

"I understand." Draco replied.

Without another word they kissed.

**A/N:** Ahhh the fluff. Well not really I just like that word, although "Kodak Moment" would probably better suit the situation. If anyone wants me to email them when I update just say so and give me your email or I can get it off your user-page or whatever you call it. Thank you so much for reviewing, you made my day. Here is the User Review Feedback or Urf (Come on I need a trademark, you can't blame me for trying can you?)

Urfs:

**Inu-Angel3: **Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry; I'm going to write more of my other two stories so stay in touch!

**Iphigeneiah: **Thank you so much for reading this story! I love Dramiones too! You'll just have to wait and see. His dad only brought him to their house and Draco walked from there (hint, hint).

**Cassandra Anthemyst: **Well, they're in Hermione's House, it's summer and as you can see by this they're lovers. Thanks for pointing out the car thing, but as I'm trying to make Draco look like a good guy it would make a bad impression if he had apperated from a muggle train station. About the proper caps, spelling etc. that's the way I write, plus I don't want to hurt my reviewers' eyes like you said. Thank you so much for reviewing, that was the longest review I've ever had.

**June Bug: **Thank you so much. You were not only the first reviewer for this story, but the first one not to do it just because I read yours. I'm really happy that people whose stories I read read mine, but I wanted a reviewer who kept reading because they liked the story not because they felt obligated to. Thank you so much for giving me that! As you can see I hurried up on the updating so here it is ONE DAY LATER! See I did well, I think!

Everyone REVIEW!! It's that little button right down there so click it!


	3. Flashbacks and Lucius Malfoy

**Muggle Life... Or Not?**

**By: hedwigmail**

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I had to go to Camp and now I'm in a new school with truck loads of Homework. I can't believe I've made you wait this long. It's been like TWO MONTHS. I know I'd probably kill an Author for doing that but this is a LONG CHAPTER and I really hope you like it. Plus I had to over-come Writer's block for this so suck it up.**

**I LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS. Actually one of my friends read my last chapter and told me "That is so like you."** **Basically because I wrote "I love you... in a nonemotional way. There will be coffee and refreshments after this chapter... I mean Urfs. I'm still trying to figure out why I call them that.**

**I'm not going to do a summary for this chapter because well, if you don't know what the story is about, follow these directions:**

**1) Go back to chapter one.**

**2) Read it.**

**3) Leave a review if you haven't already.**

**4) Go to chapter two.**

**5) Read it.**

**6) Leave a review if you haven't already.**

**I've tried to read everyone's stories and leave a review. Sorry if I haven't done yours yet. Tell Me.**

**All Urfs are at the end of the story along with my very pitiful ads for my other stories and if you want me to write more chapters you must review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter 3: What About Your Friends?

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What about your friends?" Hermione whispered.

"What friends?"

"What do you mean 'what friends'? Vincent and Greg! Crabbe and Goyle! You're not telling me that you don't think they're going to be a bit shocked too?" she replied almost angrily.

"Honestly I think they'd either forget one minute later or they wouldn't notice." He smiled **(A/N: See he's different, he's smiling not smirking!)** then he realized she was frowning at him, "But, anyway my mom wants to talk to you. We have to go to my house." He said while walking out the door.

Hermione immediately glowed. Seeing Narcissa Malfoy was one of many reasons she came home over the summer as opposed to spending the summer at the Weasley's, 'which they constantly offered, and she constantly said no. Can't they take a hint?'. Hermione ran to catch up with him while thinking 'God, Draco's very fast'. By this time Draco was already halfway down the block and a quarter of the way to his house.

The Malfoy Manor was only two blocks away from her house, ever since he moved there in the summer before third year.

Hermione could clearly remember the day she realized it was Draco's house.

FLASHBACK

_"Hermione take this cake over to the new neighbors, okay?" Hermione's mother's voice came floating into Hermione bedroom where she lay on her bed alternating between reading "The Fellowship of the Ring" for the fifth time and doing homework. It was two weeks into the summer before the third year and she was getting bored. When she was by herself at home she was definitely a procrastinator (if you can believe it)._

_"Not okay." she yelled back._

_"Let me rephrase that. Take this cake over to the new neighbors, NOW!" her voice growing angry._

_"Okay, okay I'm going" said Hermione as she got up and slowly put away her books before slowly trudging down the stairs and shuffling into the kitchen to pick up the many layered yellow cake with chocolate and vanilla icing spelling out the word "Welcome"._

_Hermione slowly walked the two long blocks up to the new family's house. When she got there she rang the doorbell and a loud gong-like sound shook her surroundings. The twenty-foot oak paneled door slowly creaked open and Hermione saw the face of a blonde, narrow faced woman as she peered around the door._

_"Hello." the woman spoke in a stern voice that startled Hermione_

_"Uh... Hi." Hermione managed to reply. There was a moment of silence before Hermione decided to plow on, "I'm Hermione Granger from down the street and my mom make a cake for you... and your family."_

_The woman looked confused for a second but then her face brightened. "A cake! How lovely! Won't you come in?"_

_"Oh it's fine," Hermione said "I really don't need to..."_

_"Oh No, you must come in." she said her smile growing larger and voice becoming sterner._

_"Oh I really don't need to..." Hermione said while pulled being through the oak doors._

_Hermione gasped. The entranceway was about the size of her house._ _There were portraits lining the entranceway, which looked more like a ballroom. Each person had blonde hair and cold, gray eyes. They all reminded her of someone but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. _**(A/N: I don't blame her for this folks, It's the summer and her brain is turned off. Kinda like mine is turned off all the time! ;oD ) **_For a second Hermione thought she saw something in the portraits move, but before she got a chance to look more closely at them the blonde haired woman plunged her hand in her pocket and whispered something._

_The woman put an arm behind Hermione and let her down the hallway, but it was so long that she couldn't see where they were going. Not that she cared. Ever since the blonde women had dragged her into the house Hermione had been too focused on everything around her to realize that she was walking into a complete strangers house, and she would never notice it._

_As Hermione shifted her attention back to the portraits she noticed that they seemed to have been painted in odd positions. But again before she could get a closer look into it the blonde distracted her. This time, though it was by leading her through a door she hadn't seen hidden among the portraits. Hermione thought that this room couldn't be more than a fraction of the entrance hall's size. After all, the house didn't look that big from the outside._

_She was wrong. For the first time in her life, she was wrong. It was an amazingly large living room full to the brim with recliners, sofas, bookcases and other homey things like that. The room was wonderful except for one thing. The color scheme was all wrong. The room was entirely decked out in green and silver, with some black trim._

_The woman sat down on a soft green and silver sofa and motioned for Hermione to sit down on the identical one facing her. She did. The kind woman offered her some tea and she excepted. She then proceeded to ask her name and introduced herself. Her name was Narcissa._

_The conversation went on and on like this until a voice rang from the hallway._

_"Mom! Where is are my school books."_

_A pale figure stepped through the doorway and stared at Hermione. Hermione stared back. How could she have been so stupid, so ignorant and so oblivious? Why hadn't she recognized the pale portraits? Why hadn't she noticed the resemblance between Narcissa and him?_

_Standing in the doorway was none other than Draco Malfoy._

_"Hermione this is my son, Draco. Draco this is Hermione. She is our new neighbor."_

_For a second Hermione thought he'd throw a fit, or at least break something. Instead, he blinked several times and slowed his breath._

_"Why is the mudblood in this house? Father would throw a fit."_

_Hermione felt a slight pain as he said that but shook it off. After all she did have five more years of Hogwarts ahead of her._

_Narcissa however, did no such thing._

_In fact she blew up at him._

_"Draco just because your father calls muggle-borns that it doesn't mean you have to. You have no right to call her that. She's not even a witch." Narcissa turned to Hermione and looked horrified at everything she had just said. Narcissa slipped her hand back into her pocket and was about to say something when Draco interrupted._

_"There's no need. She goes two Hogwarts with me. She's a mudbl... muggle-born."_

_"Well, okay. It's a good thing Lucius is out. He'd probably-"_

_Just then there was the sound of the front door slamming and the angry bark of Lucius Malfoy floated through the hall._

**END FLASHBACK**

Draco had saved her life that day and many other times. That summer they slowly became friends, but agreed not to tell they're friends about it, especially since his father didn't know.

Then, in the summer after the third year they fell for each other. They started dating and still haven't stopped.

Yet they kept it a secret. Hermione's worries of Lucius had faded out of her mind. Now she kept it a secret for Harry and Ron's sake.

Everything since second year that Draco has done to them and about being better than everyone else was just an act. Hermione had changed him, for the better.

Hermione was awakened from her thoughts as she caught up with Draco. She didn't realize it but she had been sprinting.

"So what's this year been like for you?" Draco asked calmly, flashing her a pearly grin.

"The usual. You know I think Ron likes me."

"No, really?" Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Well he better not touch you. You got that? Your mine!" Draco laughed. He reached over and pulled Hermione to him.

"I don't know," Hermione said glumly, **(A/N: Funny word, huh?) **"How am I supposed to tell him to back off without lying to him or talking about you?"

"I don't know. Tell him you have a boyfriend back home or something. Just don't let him try anything, okay?"

Hermione didn't answer because they had finally reached the Malfoy Manor. Draco opened the door.

Hermione and Draco gasped.

Standing in the doorway was Lucius Malfoy.

**A/N: I know your all going to kill me for taking forever and leaving you with a cliffie, but I thought it would build up the suspense and this chapter was really long! Hopefully that makes up for some of the problems.**

**So this chapter explained a lot didn't it? Maybe even some foreshadowing...**

**Any ways I know you've been waiting forever so here are your Urfs:**

**nix2630: thanks so much for reviewing! I know this didn't come out as soon as you may have wanted but I hope the size helps.**

**Aldalote: Thanks for the compliment. I sorry this is so late, I've been fighting writer's block. Thank you a lot for the review!**

**Jessica Potter 5: The review was nothing, but thanks for YOUR review.**

**June Bug: I love your ideas and I might use them... if it weren't for the fact that my friends and some of the other reviewers like the idea of a fight. I'll still probably use most of them. I'm sorry I tried really hard to update fast but my brother hogs the computer and I have truck-loads of homework. You were the first in a seemingly never ending chain of reviewers for this story! You rule!**

**NotreDamegirlie: Okay, sorry about the whole argument thing, didn't mean to do that. I agree with you though, it is kinda cute. Thanks so much for taking the time to review!**

**fr3ddi3fn: I think this chapter will have satisfied most of your needs. Thanks a million for reviewing! I love your story. It's great.**

**Cassandra Anthemyst: As you guessed I explained all, yeah! Hopefully this chapter will put me on the map or something... whatever. Thanks so much for reviewing.**

**Les Dilettantes: Sorry, I had to step out of the characters personalities for this story as you can see. I love that description of Draco... cutesy little cuddle muffin, great! Thanks so much for reviewing even when there's not much to review.**

**Inu-Angel3: Yeah, he definitely could take them both, and they'd be left for Filch to scrape up. I love you for being the first person to review this chapter! You rock my socks!**

**Before you go some quick words. If you like this story I've written two others: Shibby and the Shibby Shibbiers (sounds scary I know, two American twins come to Hogwarts and they only speak slang. How will anyone understand them?) and Summer Vacation (another story about Hermione's summer, but no Draco :.( look he's crying! oh and if you like making up characters this story's for you!)**

**If it takes me a week or so to update blame it on my friend, who just gave me the idea of a Howarts Idol. SO I'm adding that to the never ending list of stories to write. The list is conviently located in my bio, meaning either send me an e-mail or leave it in a review saying which stories you want me to write.**

**Okay so how was this chapter? Let me know! Tell me if you hated it, loved it or something in between! Right down there!**

****

****

****


	4. Not Everything Is What It Seems

**Muggle Life... Or Not?**

**By hedwigmail**

**A/N: Okay this Chapter is going to make a major change in the course of this story. My friend gave me this idea on a bus ride during a Field Trip. I was explaining this story and she says "Oh, how bout this..." Won't tell you though. Don't want to ruin this chapter. :0D Okay he looks like a pig... :oD that's better.**

**Last Time on Muggle Life... Or Not:**

"So what's this year been like for you?" Draco asked calmly, flashing her a pearly grin.

"The usual. You know I think Ron likes me."

"No, really?" Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Well he better not touch you. You got that? Your mine!" Draco laughed. He reached over and pulled Hermione to him.

"I don't know," Hermione said glumly, "How am I supposed to tell him to back off without lying to him or talking about you?"

"I don't know. Tell him you have a boyfriend back home or something. Just don't let him try anything, okay?"

Hermione didn't answer because they had finally reached the Malfoy Manor. Draco opened the door.

Hermione and Draco gasped.

Standing in the doorway was Lucius Malfoy.

**Chapter 4: Not Everything Is What It Seems**

Draco gave a sigh a relief "You almost gave me a heart attack, Dad!"

"Yeah Mr. Malfoy. You scared me!"

"I'm so sorry, I just wanted to greet you. How are you Hermione? And please, call me Dad." Flashing what was supposed to be a kind smile but as he wasn't used to this kind of stuff it ended up looking very evil.

Hermione trembled and slowly moved behind Draco, before saying, "Um, I think I'll stick with Mister Malfoy but thanks for the offer."

Lucius' grin slipped a notch. "Okay. Please, come in."

'_His voice sounds different,'_ thought Draco._ 'It's sweet. Almost too sweet. Oh it's probably just my imagination.'_

Draco and Hermione followed Lucius into the Entrance Hall from where Hermione and Draco proceeded to walk down the long hallway past the portraits of Draco's ancestors, past the cozy little sitting room Hermione had been in when she was 12. On to a little tea room about another twenty feet down the hall.

Hermione entered the familiar room to find the now normal color scheme for the household.

The same pale faced woman that had greeted her; the first time she came to the mansion was sitting on an overstuffed black sofa. "Narcissa." _It's so much easier to call someone you know that. _Narcissa looked up and saw Hermione and her son Draco standing in the doorway.

"Oh your here. Sit down I'll get some tea."

**_Mean while in the next room over..._**

"Why did my son have to fall in love with a mudblood!" Lucius Malfoy's voice echoed through-out the room.

The room would have been completely dark if it was not for the torches that had been bolted to the walls. In the middle of the room was a cauldron, with steam slowly rising from it. Next to the cauldron was a table covered in an assortment of potion ingredients, like dead spiders, shrivel figs, and other disgusting things I'd rather not mention. In the mix of all of the ingredients there was a book entitled _Most Potent Potions._

"Well she'll be gone soon. Muah-ha-ha. Muah-ha-ha . Muah-ha-ha. Muah-cough-cough."

_**Back in the Black, Silver and Green room...**_

"What was that?" Hermione questioned while sipping her tea.

"These walls are like paper. We must get them sound-proofed. Draco, honey go see what that was." Narcissa responded absentmindedly, before returning to her conversation with Hermione about her school year.

Draco carelessly got up and strolled down the hallway. Unbeknownst to him what his father was planning.

_**Back in the Dungeon-like room with Lucius...**_

"Merlin, I hate asthma," Lucius said in his normal cold-hearted voice.

"Well let's go over my plan! First I will brew this evil potion. Then I will give it to that mudblood as a drink. When she is done there will be no more of the mudblood Hermione! I am such a genius!"

_**Back to Draco who is conveniently standing outside of a particular dungeon...**_

Draco was carefully examining his fingernails. _I need a new manicure. I'll have to get that scheduled._

Then he heard Hermione's name and gazed around the rock wall. It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the light but he soon saw his father standing over a steaming cauldron calling himself a genius.

"Dad?" Draco asked haphazardly, "What did you say?"

"Oh nothing." Lucius said flashing that strange smile.

"Okay. Um... what are you doing?"

"What? Oh, this stuff? It's um... uh... er... a head...ache potion? You know to heal headaches. I'm having a... uh... giant migraine."

"Oh... Okay catch you later Dad!"

Right after Draco left the room Lucius let out a sigh of relief. "That was close. Good thing I'm so amazing at coming up with excellent excuses and lies. Mostly lies, though."

**A/N: So you guys. How cheesy was that? Oh well tell me how badly that sucked, I can take it!**

**Oh before the reason for the name "Urfs" and the urfs themselves I have to tell my wonderful readers and reviewers something. I just had my Birthday two days ago. (the 17th of December!) Yea aren't I special!**

**Okay now that that's over with, I have a new idea! For every chapter I'll come up with a new reason for the name Urf like for example this one could be:**

**United Readers Fart**

**Now onto the Urfs.**

**Uranus Reads "Freakizoids welcome":**

**Areida Rivers: Sorry, but I'm just trying to get you guys used to the idea and at the same Time get you through the first day. This chapter was mostly about the plot.**

**Dice123: I know you don't like this pairing and I probably wouldn't either if it weren't for the fact that the first random fanfic I read was Dramione, so sorry! Thanks for explaining that though, as I'm not Christian.**

**american-born-confused-desi: Thank you so much. That the nicest review I've ever gotten. You rock my socks.**

**alBBie: Thanks! I hope this chapter wasn't a let down then. I love your stories. Keep writing!**

**anniePADFOOT: Thanks so much for reading this one. See you online (email).**

Bea (Whoever you are): :) I tried. Thanks for reviewing! 

**NotreDamegirlie: I know and I'm so sorry, but it fits the purpose of the book. I'll try to sort it out and explain everything later.**

**Happy Holidays! I only need one present from you to make my holiday since I have such a small wish list. Here it is:**

**Hedwigmail's Wish list:**

**1. Reviews**

**2. Nice Reviews**

**3. Mean Reviews**

**4. Any reviews!**

**5. R**

**6. E**

**7. V**

**8. I**

**9. E**

**10. W**

**11. S**

**12. !!!!!!**

**And that's all I really want. :o) I don't ask for much. Please! Consider both a birthday present and a holiday gift!**


	5. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**Muggle Life... Or Not?**

**By: hedwigmail**

A/N: Ok... before you start chucking tomatoes at me, let me speak. I'm really sorry guys! I can't believe how long it took... ok I'll admit the majority of the reasons for the wait is just because I'm lazy. But the other half is that the end of my school year was hectic! I'm involved in way too many clubs! And... My brother got hurt. Some of you will ask what this has to do with delaying my writing and the truth is that he... well let's just say he really hurts! So guys I'm really sorry I'm gonna start the chapter now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! No Songs, no characters or anything!**

_Last Time on MLON:_

"Dad?" Draco asked haphazardly, "What did you say?"

"Oh nothing." Lucius said flashing that strange smile.

"Okay. Um... what are you doing?"

"What? Oh, this stuff? It's um... uh... er... a headache potion? You know to heal headaches. I'm having a... uh... giant migraine."

"Oh... Okay catch you later Dad!"

Right after Draco left the room Lucius let out a sigh of relief. "That was close. Good thing I'm so amazing at coming up with excellent excuses and lies. Mostly lies, though."

**Chapter 5: Don't Go Breaking My Heart:**

Draco smiled contently as he walked back to the tearoom where his mother and Hermione sat. _Well at least he wasn't choking... I mean there was something slightly strange going on but, it couldn't have been any thing _really _important or he would have told me._

Draco reentered the tearoom to see his mother and Hermione chatting contently over triangular sandwiches **(A/N: Total brain fart. I just forgot what they are called...)**. He walked over to them, then sat down next to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her waist. Hermione and Narcissa smiled simultaneously and recalled the conversation they had been having before Draco joined them.

**FLASH BACK**

"_So," Narcissa said, "What has been going on in school for you guys?"_

"_Oh, you know, the usual. Classes, studying, taking trips down to Hagrid's, Draco _pretending_ to be evil, me _pretending _to hate him and Harry and Ron really hating him._

"_It's been so hard to keep up this charade. I mean I see Draco in the hallway and I have to resist the urge to hug him or even say 'hi'. Instead I have to scowl and he has to insult me."_

"_Well," Narcissa said "I'm sure you will work it out in time. Between you and Draco's love and how good your friends are about acceptance, well I think it will all work out."_

"_Thanks, Narcissa." Hermione replied. _She always knows how to comfort me. But... wait a second... _"Did you say love? As in you think Draco _loves _me?"_

_Narcissa was shocked. "Of course he does! Why wouldn't he? You have been dating for... oh what is it... 3 years now. That's a long relationship and you guys have hardly fought at all."_

_Hermione was about to reply when Draco walked back into the room._

**END FLASHBACK**

The rest of the talking went pretty uneventfully, as all Narcissa had wanted to do was welcome Hermione back. After about another hour of chitchat, Hermione and Draco started to walk back to Hermione's place to "hang out" **(A/N: More like make out... hehe)**.

When they got there they went straight up to her room.

**(A/N: No... BAD READERS... that's not gonna happen... ok? At least not right now... so get your mind out of the gutter. Okay I was just kidding about the "BAD READERS" thing. You're good readers cuz you're reading my story!)**

When they got there Draco sat down on the bed **(A/N: NO!) **And Hermione walked over to her stereo. It wasn't long before the music came on.

**Hermione: **_Don't go breaking my heart._

**Draco: **_I couldn't if I tried._

**Hermione: **_Oh Honey if I get restless._

**Draco: **_Baby you're not that kind._

_Don't go breaking my heart._

**Hermione: **_You take the weight off of me._

**Draco: **_Oh honey when you knock on my door._

**Hermione: **_Oh I gave you my key._

**Both: **_Oh-oh nobody knows it._

**Hermione: **_When I was down._

**Draco: **_I was your clown._

**Both: **_Oh-oh nobody knows it._

**Hermione: **_Nobody know-ow-ows it._

**Draco: **_right from the Start._

**Hermione: **_I gave you my heart _

_Oh-oh I gave you my heart._

**Draco: **_So don't go breaking my heart._

**Hermione: **_I won't go breaking your heart_

**Both: **_Don't go breaking my heart._

**Draco: **_Nobody told us._

**Hermione: **_Cuz nobody showed us._

**Draco: **_Now it's up to us babe._

**Hermione: **_Oh I think we can make it._

**Draco: **_So don't misunderstand me._

**Hermione: **_You put the light in my life._

**Draco: **_Oh you put the spark to the flame._

**Hermione: **_I got your heart at my side._

**Both: **_Oh-oh nobody knows it._

**Draco: **_When I was down_

**Hermione: **_I was your clown._

**Both: **_Oh-oh nobody knows it_

_nobody know-ow-ows it._

**Hermione: **_Right from the start_

**Draco: **_I gave you my heart._

**Hermione: **_Oh-oh I gave you my heart._

**Hermione: **_Don't go breaking my heart._

**Draco: **_I won't go breaking your heart._

_Don't go breaking my heart._

_**Instrumental (Therefore both are dancing)**_

**Both: **_Oh-oh nobody knows it._

**Hermione: **_When I was down_

**Draco: **_I was your clown._

_right from the start_

**Hermione: **_I gave you my heart._

_Oh-oh I gave you my heart._

**Draco: **_Don't go breaking my heart._

_Don't go breaking my._

**Hermione: **_I won't go breaking your heart._

_Don't go breaking my heart. _

_Don't go breaking my._

**Draco: **_I won't go breaking your heart._

_Don't go breaking my heart._

_Don't go breaking my,._

**Hermione: **_I won't go breaking your heart._

_Don't go breaking my heart._

_Don't go breaking my._

**Draco: **_I won't go breaking your heart._

As their favorite and theme song faded Hermione and Draco had somehow ended up in each other's arms; Draco with his arms around her waist and Hermione had her arms around his neck. They looked at each other.

Then they kissed.

But it grew into something more than a kiss. And soon they were snogging.

Suddenly the door to Hermione's room opened, but neither Draco nor Hermione noticed.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

Hermione broke away from Draco... "Mom? Dad?"

**A/N: Another Cliffie! Hehe... bet you didn't expect that one... hehe... So what will happen? Find you will find out soon! Sorry this took so long to update but guess what! I wrote this whole entire chapter in less than a day! And it will be posted in less than a day if it works out... Bye!**

**Oh ok another note um... I just realized how stupid my last idea about the Urfs sounded so um... include it in your review if you want me to bring that back... otherwise... give me some ideas about what to call these things!**

**Urfs:**

**Kiara Ralkin: Okay I will be you're beta and you can be mine... I'll tell you more about that in the next Chapter of Hogwarts Idol. So this is my all time record. 2 chapters in 2 days! I completely wrote this chapter in one day! Yay! And I'll be working on the next Hogwarts Idol chapter as soon as I'm done these Urfs! Kr, I got 14 reviews in less than a day for my 2nd Hogwarts Idol chapter! I am so happy! YEAH!**

**June Bug: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm really happy you liked it! I hope this chapter lived up to the expectations!**

**A League Of Their Own Fan: Okay I'm really sorry about the wait but could you pretty please leave my head on my neck? Please? Thanks! So how do you like this? Two chapters in two days.**

**VictoriaM2006: Thanks about the plot! I know the characters are really OoC but that's mainly because of the plot... it's not really a matter of rereading the books... But thanks for the review!**

**Avande / anniePADFOOT: I'm really sorry... I changed my email so I'll send you an email soon! I promise! If you ever read this... oh and my new email is Thanks. I was really, mostly going for as that's why I write! To have fun! I just wanted to say that your story gave me the base idea for this and then it branched off in a totally different direction so thanks!**

**undesidedcaoz: I'm really glad that you thought it was so funny, even though some people think it sounds really cartoonish... but I'm not complaining! I like cartoons! Thanks a million for reviewing!**

**american-born-confused-desi: I'm sorry about that... I just had to have a way the everybody new what he was planning... and I think cheesy can be cool... sometimes... anyway; thanks, I'm glad you thought it was at least ok!**

**perfectlyfakereality: I'm sorry it got confusing. Lucius is plotting to kill Hermione because he doesn't want his son dating a muggleborn. Hm... good question about them moving... one more thing to answer... yay! I'm gonna have a really long story! Thanks for being the first person to review for this chapter!**

**Well that's it from me everyone but remember to:**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
